If Only
by CrueFan21
Summary: Sly was happily married to Carmelita with two children. Life couldn't be better.


If Only

* * *

As Sly Cooper opened his eyes, he was greeted by the face of Carmelita Fox. The sunlight that came in through the window by their bed, bounced off her, causing her to look even more beautiful than ever.

"Good morning, Ringtail," she said.

Sly smiled. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a deep kiss. "Good morning to you, Ms. Fox. And what's on the agenda for today?"

"Today is my day off, remember? I thought that you, me, and the kids could spend some time together?" Carmelita answered.

"Now that sounds like a plan," Sly said.

As if on cue, two children came into the room. Sly and Carmelita's son, Conner, named after Sly's father, and their daughter, Callie. The two of them jumped up on the bed, warmly greeting their parents.

"Good morning, mommy and daddy!" they both said in unison.

"Well, good morning to you too," Carmelita said, giving them both a kiss.

"Good morning guys," Sly said.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" Conner asked.

"Yeah! It's such a nice day!" Callie agreed.

Sly and Carmelita looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"Of course," Carmelita said.

"You guys go get dressed, and we'll go," Sly promised.

"Yay!" the kids cried. They ran out of the room to get dressed, while Sly and Carmelita did the same.

At the park, Sly and Carmelita watched as Conner and Callie played together. The two were playing tag with each other. Sly smiled as he watched his children. He loved them both so much. He then glanced at Carmelita, who was also enjoying watch their children play.

"They're so adorable," she said.

"Yeah, they sure are," Sly agreed. "The way they chase each other like that kind of reminds me of us in the old days."

Carmelita rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me. I prefer who you are today, than who you were back then."

Sly laughed. "Fair enough. But those were some fun times."

"Well, that's your opinion. You can't imagine the frustration you gave me. Every time I turned around, you were stealing something."

"Hey, I'm a thief, so sue me," Sly protested.

Carmelita looked at him, giving him a kiss on the lips. "You WERE a thief. Now you're a law-abiding citizen, husband and father. Don't you think that's a much better life?"

Sly smiled. The urge to steal was still in his bones. Though he had retired years ago, he still treasured his many heists that he pulled with Bentley and Murray. But Carmelita was right, the life that heled now was a much better life. He wouldn't go back to that old life for all the money in the world.

"Yes, it is, especially since I get to spend it with you," Sly said.

"You always were a smooth talker, Cooper," Carmelita pointed out.

"True, but you married me anyway," Sly said.

Carmelita and Sly shared another passionate kiss, before returning to watch Conner and Callie. Life couldn't be better.

"Sly!"

Sly opened his eyes, but instead of seeing Carmelita and his children, he saw Bentley at the doorway, looking concerned.

"Are you OK, Sly?"

It finally hit Sly that it was all a dream. He wasn't married to Carmelita nor did he have any children. He looked at the items in front of him. They were an assortment of jewels that he and the gang just stole only a few hours ago. The realization killed him inside.

"Yeah, Bentley, I'm fine. I just dozed off there for a minute, that's all."

"You were in a pretty deep sleep," Bentley pointed out.

"Yeah, I had a crazy dream too," Sly said.

"What was it about?"

Sly sighed. "Carmelita."

Bentley shook his head. "Sly, I don't know what it is with you and that woman. You act as if you could make it together. Hate to break it to you, pal, but it's never going to happen. You're both on opposite sides of the law."

"Yeah, I know, but it's still nice to think about," Sly said.

"Well, think about it another time. I've got the plan ready for our next heist. Murray is already waiting in the other room."

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute. Just give me a second," Sly said.

Bentley left the room, allowing Sly to take a moment to get refocused. He walked over to the other side of the room, where he kept an assortment of newspaper clippings about the heists he had pulled off. On one of them, was a picture of Carmelita talking to the press. Sly reached out a hand and placed it on the picture, letting his fingers roll over Carmelita's image.

"If only," he said.


End file.
